Demon Lord of the Round Table
by Vertigo Zero
Summary: Read my story Zero instead of this one, because it is the complete version.


Location:  
A Border Town in Delarus  
Date:  
November 25th, 2005

Chapter 1: A Brother in Arms, Glacial Skies.

"Oh, him? Haha, yeah I know him... Its going to take a while. It was years ago." He said, holding his gun close. He hunched over, looking away from the camera. "Did you know there are three aces? Those who seek strength, those who seek pride, and those who can read the tides of battle. Those are the three. And him? He was a true ace." He said and chuckled, then his small smile turned to a solid line. "It was a cold and snowy day..."

April 2nd, 1995

We were going on our very first mission ever since we started out in the Ustio Mercenary Unit. My name is Hale, or as they call me here, Cipher, we were just given our orders and lifted off from the runway, approaching our allies and enemies. "There are at least seventeen enemies, be sharp!" My wingman, Pixy, said to me. I smiled,  
"Don't get yourself killed!" I said with a grin. Pixy laughed and as we quickly caught up.  
"Its base command. Galm 1, Galm 2, prepare to intercept." AWACS said.  
"You better have our pay waiting." Pixy said. I was known as Galm 1 in the 66th Air Division, 6th Air Unit. A Mercenary.  
"That's if we get through this alive." I said, flying close to Pixy in my J35J Draken, although he was hard to keep up with.  
"You better get us through this, flight leader." Pixy said. I nodded once and went forward, going faster to engage.  
"Galm Team, shoot down all enemy bombers. Don't let them get to our base." AWACS said. "Galm 2, follow orders from Galm 1. Free engagement is prohibited during this operation."  
"Roger. Awaiting your orders, Cipher. You're Galm 1 now." Pixy said. I chuckled.  
"Haha, roger that." I said and smiled. Team leader, over Pix, seemed like an accomplishment.  
"No problems here." Part of the Ustio Squadron said. I flew passed them, playfully teasing them. They seemed a little annoyed, glaring at me. I frowned and went on my way, Pixy by my side.  
"Hahaha, don't play around Cipher." Pixy laughed. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Cipher, I've heard stories about you. That pride is going to get you killed, you know." He said. I shook my head and cocked a brow.  
"Pride? Right. You know, whenever you're playing around you suddenly make things all dramatic." I said. I knew I was probably the best fighter here. I knew that even in this tiny pathetic plane, I could probably even beat Pixy. I do have pride in my planes and the people who created them, but the tides of battle will decide itself. I chuckled and shook my head again.  
"Let's get this job over with and suck up a little hot wine." Another from the squadron said. I waved when I came passed him.  
"No kidding! Don't get yourself killed on the mission!" I said and grinned. The person waved back at me, although his cockpit looked pretty dark. Finally we caught up to the enemy bombers and I clicked on my radio. "This is Galm 1 to Galm 2, do you read me? Engage in enemy combat, shoot down the enemy bombers." I said and went out.  
"Roger that, lemme at 'em." Pixy said. One of the enemy fights shot a missile, and all my gauges flashed red. "Missile on your tail, break! Break!" Pixy yelled. I yawed to the side and it hit the bomber I was going after.  
"That was so my kill." I said and laughed.  
"One enemy bomber down, continue with operation. Second enemy bomber down, stay sharp out there!" The Ustio control tower said to us as I hit the next bomber beside it. Sheesh, it was like they were gathering up two in a row so I can hit them all with missiles. Sweet.  
"Its all over for the Ustio's." An enemy aircraft said. I ignored this, knowing I could take them down with ease. That was a load of shit anyway.  
"Third enemy bomber down." The control tower called as Pixy took one out.  
"I hope their careful with the bombs when they hit the ground." Pixy said. I cocked a brow again.  
"Who said they'll hit the ground?" I said and took another bomber out.  
"This is Otto 5, IFF is out of commission, unable to carry out duty. Retreating from combat airspace." An enemy bomber said.  
"One of the bombers has left the battlefront. Guess he chickened out." One of our allies said. I laughed, I should have probably gone after it, but he was already wounded and I didn't want to kill him.  
"Why would he leave after getting this far?" Pixy asked. "Fox two." He said, then took out the enemy bomber I was going for.  
"Augh! That was mine!" I whined. Pixy laughed and went for another.  
"Escort planes, back us up. We don't want any fighters on our tails." A bomber said. We twisted and swirled in the skies, taking out enemy escort planes with ease. The F-4E's that they drove were easily taken out. And the bombers were BM-335's, slow moving and easy kills.  
"Watch out, the enemy is locked on to you! Missile, missile!" Pixy yelled as my gauges went red and beeped crazy again. I sighed and flew to the side again as the missile took out my enemy bomber.  
"This is so no fun." I mumbled. I've only taken out a few because all the others hog them! I went for another and quickly shot two missiles at it, taking it down.  
"Galm 1 shot down a bandit!" Pixy said. I smiled, happy with my kill finally. I just realized some other enemy planes were driving F-4E Dryade's. "I don't have time for that, it's every man for himself." Pixy said to the fact that I was too 'slow' at taking down others.  
"Looks like Galm 2 is going to steal the show again." One of our squadron whined. I was a little annoyed, he was such a hotshot. Ugh. "They'll talk about us for years if we can take these guys out." An Ustio said. That could be arranged. I was quickly distracted by a F-5E that passed by. I ignored it, even though it was locked on to me. I shot one down, and then turned to another bomber.  
"There's only one left!" Pixy said, noticing I was heading for it. I quickly shot two missiles, and then dodged a missile on me. It all hit the last enemy bomber, making it explode. Owned.  
"Mission accomplished! Good job everyone!" The tower said. I ignored the rest until Pixy clicked in. It was quiet a moment.  
"I have a good feeling we're gonna get along just fine." He said. "Buddy."  
When we returned to base, they celebrated and welcomed us back. None of us were shot down, and best of all, we got our pay. Our first mission was successful. I smiled and jumped out of my cockpit, taking my helmet off. When Pixy jumped out of his Eagle, he looked at me and gawked. "Cipher? You're a girl?" He said. I laughed.  
"Is that hard to believe?" I said and walked over to him, holding out my hand. "You did great today. Buddy." I said and winked. He smiled back and shook my hand.  
"You did too. Now what do ya say, a good drink for a successful mission?" Pixy asked and grinned. I let his hand go and grinned, happy at the sound of that.  
"You bet!" I said and we walked back to the base, our friends hanging on us and congratulating us.

"It all started on that snowy day, my first impression was... He had potential."

Chapter 2: Annex

April 15th, 1995.

After receiving our mission and lifting off, we were headed towards the next battleground. I had a good night with Pixy and the crew, and this was going to be fun. I smiled, although sad that I had to kill more people. Even if they were our enemy, you never really knew them and who they really are. But, I kept this to myself. "This is AWACS Eagle Eye to Galm." AWACS called. Oh, so I guess we call him Eagle Eye. Right. "The target is in formation along the highway. Commence the operation."  
"Keep an eye on us out there, AWACS." Pixy said, flying beside me. I looked down at him and smiled. Maybe I was beginning to warm up to him, considering he was my wingman. And now, a good friend.  
"Belkan ground forces are blocking off our transport route. Destroy them all." Eagle Eye said to us.  
"Roger." I said and looked down at them. They looked so tiny! Such small enemies compared to our jets, I didn't quite see the point, but shot them anyway. They made pretty explosions at least....  
"Did those fighters come from Ustio?" An enemy said through his radio. No crap.  
"They must be in a desperate situation. But there's no way we're giving up this place." Another said. I scoffed, knowing they'd probably heavily guard this place.  
"This route is Ustio's lifeline. I'll get it back." Pixy said. "We'll get it back." He corrected himself.  
"This is Galm 1 to Galm 2, attack enemy ground forces!" I said through the radio.  
"Roger!" Pixy said and flew away from me. I headed my own way, towards a target. We began to take out several ground weapons easy, missiles galore. We were doing pretty well, taking out the tanks.  
"Civilian houses are within the planned range of attack. Is... that part of the operation?" Pixy asked.  
"Are we gonna crush those houses? It's up to you, you're the lead."  
I sighed and nodded sadly. "We can't take any chances, they might be holding enemy weapons." I said.  
"Hey, focus mainly on the enemies in the air. Cover me."  
"Roger." Pixy said. "Keep an eye out for SAM's. They're gonna give us all they got."  
SAM's launched missiles at us from the ground. I hated those, they were such a pain. I took out a few more enemy tanks and we were almost finished. "The operation is proceeding smoothly. Eliminate remaining forces." AWACS told us. I nodded instead of responding. The enemy force was in a panic, requesting back up and reinforcements.  
"Things are going to get tricky if reinforcements show up." Pixy said.  
"I bet, but you and I can handle it." I replied, heading back towards the remaining targets.  
"They're in a panic down there. We just might be able to win this." Pixy said. I shrugged, knowing already we would get through this. The enemies on the ground pretty much screamed through their radios as I shot the last tank, taking it out.  
"All enemy forces have been destroyed, nice job Galm Team. Looks like luck was on your side again, Solo Wing." AWACS said to us. I smiled a Pixy as he came beside me.  
"Yeah, well, I have my share of goin' home with no wings." He said. I frowned, him and his depression again.  
"You're so negative." I said. Pixy ignored it and we headed back to base.  
When we arrived, we were greeted and they celebrated our victory again. I didn't mind it, and most of the time I just sat around. When they'd ask me questions, I'd answer sometimes. I sat beside Pixy, who put his arm around my shoulders. He smiled at me and moved me a little, "Still alive?" He asked me. I chuckled and rested me head on his shoulder. Thanks to us, the Galm Team, Ustio can launch a counter attack toward Belka. I was happy that our country was going along well, but the deaths... It was saddening, so I decided to think of the people who guided things like the SAM's or AA Guns just as machines. Maybe it'll cure this sadness... To not think of the people inside those machines. I knew Pixy felt it too as I looked up to him, at his brown eyes. He seemed happy, but hid the sadness. I frowned and then looked down, taking my wine and sipping at it, then putting it back down on the table as I finished. I stood up,  
"Hey, I'm turning in for the night. Great job today, Pix." I said and smiled. Pixy looked up at me and smiled back.  
"Alright then, goodnight. And by the way, down here you can call me Larry. What's your name, Cipher?" He asked me. I smiled and opened my mouth, ready to tell him, but then someone interrupted and put an arm around him. He looked very drunk and began talking to Larry, but our eyes never parted.  
"Goodnight." I whispered with a chuckle. I walked back to my dorm, and closed up for the night.

Chapter 3: The Round Table

April 20th, 1995

Morning came a little roughly, I didn't get much sleep that night. Pixy and I... Or Larry and I, were given our orders for our next mission. Our skills would be tested, so Eagle Eye told us. Five boring days passed, and most of the time I spent doing jobs and cleaning up my jet. I didn't see Larry much, when I did though, we exchanged smiles and carried on with our own business. Today, we'd be fighting for air superiority. Our only rule is to survive. "Galm Team, this is Eagle Eye. Penetrate B7R and get a feel for the surroundings." The radio popped on. I looked over, Pixy by my side in his Eagle.  
"Galm 2, roger. This kind of job is what we're all about." Pixy said before looking away from me.  
"Galm 1 to Galm 2, roger that." I said and chuckled.  
"Enemies on radar. Exercise caution." Eagle Eye said. We carried on, on our way to another battle. This would more than likely be a tough one for me and Pixy.  
"So Cipher," Pixy said. "What's your real name?"  
"Eh, this isn't the time. I don't want the enemy knowing who I am." I said. I began to accelerate, him staying firmly beside me. Things have seemed so boring lately, all we've gotten to do is take down other enemies. I want a real fight... Not just this.  
"Something wrong with the IFF? Only two planes are showing up on the radar." An enemy said over his radio. I cringed as I looked at my radar, several enemy squads were heading towards us. At least four with three in each, and a few were in our way.  
"Dammit!" Pixy said. I blinked and accelerated, wanting to at least zip by them. Pixy still held his position beside me.  
"Don't they know about the Round Table?" Another enemy said. I bit my lip. I did know about the Round Table, and this wouldn't be pretty.  
"It seems they're on to us." Pixy said hesitantly. I sighed, still quiet. And then, an enemy squadron began to engage us.  
"Galm Team, engage." Eagle Eye said. I sighed, wanting to get out of here, I didn't want to be shot down.  
"We WILL survive, Galm 1." Pixy said to me as he went to the other side of me, ready to cover me if needed.  
"Be careful, Galm 2, don't get shot down." I said.  
"Show them what the Belkan Air Force is capable of." An enemy said with a smirk.  
"Hmph." I said and engaged, twisting quickly towards them. I launched two missiles, but missed as the enemy flew passed me. I pulled up, flying upside down then headed back for them. Two missiles, and it hit, destroying the enemy.  
"Lets see what they're made of." One of the enemies growled. I turned back on course, only to face all of the enemy squads. I shot two missiles at one, but missed again.  
"Augh! Nothing but air, heads up!" I said to Pixy.  
"Roger." Pixy said and laughed. I shot two more missiles and hit another enemy, but he became neutralized. I then shot him down with my gun, later then realizing what I did.  
"Only a mercenary would shoot down a wounded man!" One of the enemies yelled. I bit my lip- I'd never do that again... Whoops.  
"Cipher." Pixy muttered.  
"Shut up..." I retorted. "I didn't mean too."  
"That's what they all say." Pixy growled. I scoffed and headed for another enemy, now quite irate. I shot down two bandits with two missiles and gunfire, destroying them instead of neutralizing them. The fight seemed to be in our favor, with me here. I didn't want to talk to Pix, knowing I probably hit a nerve. After taking the first squad down, we quickly headed towards our target. We ran passed one, but I think they noticed us. Pixy headed to engage them. "Fox two, fox two!" He yelled. "Keep your cool, but be bold." He said to me, as if apologizing.  
"Roger." I said and smiled in relief.  
"Cipher, we'll fly into the Round Table. But be cautious." Pixy said. I nodded and 'hit the gas.'  
"Warning! Radar show addition craft approaching area B7R at high speed." Eagle Eye clicked urgently into the radio.  
"Galm 2 to Galm 1, enemy reinforcements! Probably the main force!" Pixy said to me. We approached them quickly, and I noticed the emblems on their planes and what type. Indigo, a Belkan Air Force.  
"Now things are gonna get interesting." I muttered.  
"Galm Team, we cannot authorize a retreat, intercept them." Eagle Eye said. Their planes swerved in different directions, ready to attack us.  
"I figured you'd say that. This is gonna cost you extra!" Pixy said and engaged in combat along side me.  
"Unlike you mercenaries, I fight for a real cause." Indigo 1 called in to us. Gripen C's.  
"This is the Round Table, dead man's words hold no meaning!" Pixy said to them, then we threw missiles at two. They dodged skillfully as we passed, and I managed to get a look in the cockpit.  
"Looks like we've got some Gripin's to deal with!" Pixy said.  
"Great!" I scowled. This would be a long and hard battle, especially at the Round Table.  
"This Round Table is the pride of Belka, keep it secure." Indigo 1 said to his colleagues. I threw another missile- it missed again. My gauges went red and crazy as someone came up on my tail.  
"Galm 1 to Galm 2, cover me and engage in enemy combat!!" I yelled into the radio. A missile came towards me and I dodged it, the person behind me was off aim by a mile.  
"The key to victory is to stick to our flight pattern." One of the Indigo Team said. "Stay focused, this air space isn't what we're used to."  
"Galm 1, Fox Two!" Eagle Eye clicked in. I shot another two missiles at the enemy, it missed.  
"Ustio is holding their own at the Round Table." One said, surprised. "Go for plane 1."  
They were going to go for me. Two missiles zipped passed me and hit the Indigo I was going for.  
"Pixy!" I whined, he stole my kill again! Pixy didn't say anything, but chuckled a little.  
"Damn, those Ustio are faster than I thought!" The fallen Indigo yelled.  
"Now things are nice and even, Cipher, one for you and one for me!" Pixy said and grinned. He took most of them out already?! Only two left. Well fine, but he better stick to what he just said. I flew toward the plane, my plane, and shot it down with two missiles after chasing it up and down. That was their flight pattern? Annoying.  
"Bandit down, apparently that was their captain." Pixy said. He took out the last enemy and we sighed in relief. Eagle Eye congratulated us, and told us mission accomplished.  
"Whew! Yo buddy, still alive?" Pixy asked me again. I sat back in my seat.  
"Is that a trick question?!" I yelled playfully and we laughed, returning to base.  
When we returned, we were a little worried. We did great work going through this, and received a lot of pay, much to me and Pixy's joy. After celebrating, I dragged myself back to my dorm and opened my door, quickly walking over and falling on my bed.  
"Hey Cipher." Someone said at my door. I jumped up and turned around. It was Larry, and he smiled at me. "So, what's your name?" He asked me. I smiled back.  
"Hey... Sorry about today in the air." I said. Larry came in and sat down beside me on the bed, putting his hands behind him. I crossed my legs and stared at the ground.  
"Its fine." Pixy said to me. I never meant to take down a wounded man, I didn't. I wanted to beg for forgiveness, but I knew better.  
"So... What is your last name, first of all?" I asked.  
"Foulke." He told me and smiled. I nodded and leaned against him a little.  
"Larry Foulke." I said his name, liking the way it sounded. I smiled and he chuckled. "My last name is Raielle. My full name is..." I began to say, but then his radio clicked on.  
"Hey Larry, time to turn in for the night thirty seconds to get to your dorm, now." Someone said. I frowned, still unable to tell him my name. He jumped up and laughed nervously.  
"I'd better get going, see you tomorrow!" He said and gave me a sweet smile.  
"Goodnight." I whispered. He whispered the word back and jogged out the door, closing it behind him. I sighed after a moment and laid back on my bed. Tonight would be a long night. Larry Foulke. My wingman. I trust him, with my life...

Chapter 4: Tornadoes

April 21st, 1995.

I sighed, waking up in the morning to a new day. Today we wouldn't have any missions, probably on the 24th we'd be going out again... I tossed off my blanket once I heard that annoying horn, and stood up and stretched. Ugh... I just realized I was still in my clothes through the night... I sighed and slipped my boots back on, having little trouble for once considering they're knee high and impossible to get into. Eh, they're all I got, and I don't suppose there is a shoe store in the Valais Air Base. I looked outside, noticing that it was snowing again... That probably means its cold... And the only thing I brought for winter is a large winter vest. I slipped off my brown vest and tossed it on the floor, then dug through my bags to find the huge vest. After getting that on, I felt like an Eskimo, minus the furry hood... Oh wait, there is one. Eskimo it is.  
After getting breakfast, or what seemed to be breakfast, I headed out to see what kind of jets I can buy. They have a ton of new jets for sale in the hangar, and I'm not to particularly happy with my Draken. Its too slow. Heading out to the hangar, I took a glance and smiled when I saw my Draken beside Pixy's Eagle on the runway. His Eagle was one magnificent looking craft, I wonder if I could buy it off of him? Nah. After reaching the hangar, I took a look around at each craft. The first I came across was a tiny MiG-21 bis Fishbed. I laughed, the enemy crafts would look at me in FEAR if they saw me driving that dingy. Next, a Phantom 2, a Fulcrum, a Tigershark, and a Hornet. All of those were in my price range, but I wasn't impressed. I could only go up to a Thunderbolt 2 before I would be flat broke with 360 bucks. I carried on, looking at the next few. Ah, a Su-27 Flanker, it looked pretty sweet.  
"Hey, I could see you riding in that Flanker." A familiar voice said to me as he walked up beside me.  
"Oh, hey Larry." I said and smiled to him. He smiled back,  
"Not in your price zone?" He asked. I nodded and shook my head afterward a little.  
"It just isn't quite my style, though." I said as we continued to the next plane. I gawked when I saw it, the familiar paint job, only in blue. "What do you think of this? I'll even help you raise money to buy it." Pixy said and smiled.  
"An F-15C Eagle!! When is our next pay?!" I asked quickly. Pixy laughed,  
"Don't go mercenary on me now!" He said. I couldn't help it- it was so pretty!! We calmed down a moment, staring at the plane. "You and me in the air would look great with that Eagle and mine." He said after a long pause. I smiled,  
"They'd cower in fear when they saw us coming. Those Belkans." I said. He put an arm around me and laughed.  
"Yep. But this one is nothing you can afford now... I'll help you take a look at the rest." Larry said and pulled me along. I decided to tear my gaze away from the Eagle to look at other planes and I was surprised to see a Tornado GR. 4 in my price range. "Hey, this has great defense. What do you say?" Larry asked me. I shrugged.  
"Looks good to me. I'll get it." I said and looked around. "Hey!" I called out to a person. He ran up to me with his little notepad and mini register.  
"Tornado GR. 4?" He asked me. I nodded and handed him the cash from my back pocket. "Okay Ms. Raielle, your Draken will be put into your hangar. Thanks for stopping by!" He said and ran off to another customer. Larry looked down at me,  
"Ms. Raielle? You're not married?" He asked me, as if surprised. I laughed a little and shook my head.  
"Nah, I could never find a good man where I lived in Ustio. I never had a boyfriend, or anything like that. Just friends that were guys." I said and put my hand off, showing him I had no ring. He smiled and nodded. "Hm? What are you thinking?" I asked, commenting on the look on his face. The way his lips curved and his eyes looked. He looked down at me, returning to his normal look.  
"Huh? I'm not thinking of anything. It's... Just going to be fun once you get that Eagle." Larry said and smiled. I nodded once.  
"Right, buddy." I said and smiled. He chuckled and slipped his arm off from around my shoulders.  
"I'm going to get going. I've got to take care of my Eagle, maybe you should take the Tornado for a test drive?" He said.  
"Nah, I'll wait." I said. He nodded and ran back off to the runway. I smiled and laughed to myself a little. I stood there after he was gone, watching a pilot go into my new Tornado and take it to the runway for my next flight.  
"Hey." Someone called to me. I was a more feminine voice, something I didn't expect. I turned to see a black woman coming my way. She had long black hair and brown eyes, and a blue streak across her face. Probably a tattoo. "Fancy that Pixy guy?" She said and walked up beside me.  
"Ha, nah." I said and shook my head. "He's my wingman. I'm Galm 1." She looked surprised as I said this.  
"So you're the famous Galm 1 everyone is talking about? My name is Elizabeth Nichole Keen. My friends call me Liz or Lizzy." She told me and held out her hand. I shook it and smiled.  
"Nice to meet you. My name is Hale Airis Raielle. My friends call me Cipher." I said and she smiled back. She seemed almost too kind and gentle to be a pilot.  
"Right, nobody ever knew that Cipher, Galm 1, was a woman!" She said and laughed as our hands parted. I nodded and began to walk with her out into the open.  
"Yeah, Pix was pretty surprised too." I said. Liz laughed a little.  
"Galm 2 is so depressing, you know? Before you came, he ruined all the fun every time he went on missions with us." Liz said and sighed. "He's handsome, I'll give him that, but such a downer."  
"You got that right. I wonder if anything is wrong? Why is he so depressive...?" I said and pondered this a moment. Liz shrugged and let out a long sigh.  
"That man remains a mystery to me. Great pilot though." Liz said and smiled. I nodded quickly.  
"Flying with him is amazing. He's a great wingman. I... I trust him with my life." I said and smiled, blushing slightly. Liz looked at me and grinned.  
"You do fancy him!" She said. "Oh, we have a lot to talk about." She cooed and elbowed me. I laughed and shook my head. Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I don't personally like people that are such downers. I just trust him. Is that so hard to understand? But of course, I kept quiet. I bet Liz and I will be the best of friends from here on.

Chapter 5: Tornadoes and the Juggernaut

April 24th, 1995.

I sighed, waking up in the morning to a new day. Today we wouldn't have any missions, probably on the 24th we'd be going out again... I tossed off my blanket once I heard that annoying horn, and stood up and stretched. Ugh... I just realized I was still in my clothes through the night... I sighed and slipped my boots back on, having little trouble for once considering they're knee high and impossible to get into. Eh, they're all I got, and I don't suppose there is a shoe store in the Valais Air Base. I looked outside, noticing that it was snowing again... That probably means its cold... And the only thing I brought for winter is a large winter vest. I slipped off my brown vest and tossed it on the floor, then dug through my bags to find the huge vest. After getting that on, I felt like an Eskimo, minus the furry hood... Oh wait, there is one. Eskimo it is.  
After getting breakfast, or what seemed to be breakfast, I headed out to see what kind of jets I can buy. They have a ton of new jets for sale in the hangar, and I'm not to particularly happy with my Draken. Its too slow. Heading out to the hangar, I took a glance and smiled when I saw my Draken beside Pixy's Eagle on the runway. His Eagle was one magnificent looking craft, I wonder if I could buy it off of him? Nah. After reaching the hangar, I took a look around at each craft. The first I came across was a tiny MiG-21 bis Fishbed. I laughed, the enemy crafts would look at me in FEAR if they saw me driving that dingy. Next, a Phantom 2, a Fulcrum, a Tigershark, and a Hornet. All of those were in my price range, but I wasn't impressed. I could only go up to a Thunderbolt 2 before I would be flat broke with 360 bucks. I carried on, looking at the next few. Ah, a Su-27 Flanker, it looked pretty sweet. "Hey, I could see you riding in that Flanker." A familiar voice said to me as he walked up beside me.  
"Oh, hey Larry." I said and smiled to him. He smiled back,  
"Not in your price zone?" He asked. I nodded and shook my head afterward a little.  
"It just isn't quite my style, though." I said as we continued to the next plane. I gawked when I saw it, the familiar paint job, only in blue. "What do you think of this? I'll even help you raise money to buy it." Pixy said and smiled.  
"An F-15C Eagle!! When is our next pay?!" I asked quickly. Pixy laughed,  
"Don't go mercenary on me now!" He said. I couldn't help it- it was so pretty!! We calmed down a moment, staring at the plane. "You and me in the air would look great with that Eagle and mine." He said after a long pause. I smiled,  
"They'd cower in fear when they saw us coming. Those Belkans." I said. He put an arm around me and laughed.  
"Yep. But this one is nothing you can afford now... I'll help you take a look at the rest." Larry said and pulled me along. I decided to tear my gaze away from the Eagle to look at other planes and I was surprised to see a Tornado GR. 4 in my price range. "Hey, this has great defense. What do you say?" Larry asked me. I shrugged.  
"Looks good to me. I'll get it." I said and looked around. "Hey!" I called out to a person. He ran up to me with his little notepad and mini register.  
"Tornado GR. 4?" He asked me. I nodded and handed him the cash from my back pocket. "Okay Ms. Raielle, your Draken will be put into your for stopping by!" He said and ran off to another customer. Larry looked down at me,  
"Ms. Raielle? You're not married?" He asked me, as if surprised. I laughed a little and shook my head.  
"Nah, I could never find a good man where I lived in Ustio. I never had a boyfriend, or anything like that. Just friends that were guys." I said and put my hand off, showing him I had no ring. He smiled and nodded. "Hm? What are you thinking?" I asked, commenting on the look on his face. The way his lips curved and his eyes looked. He looked down at me, returning to his normal look.  
"Huh? I'm not thinking of anything. It's... Just going to be fun once you get that Eagle." Larry said and smiled. I nodded once.  
"Right, buddy." I said and smiled. He chuckled and slipped his arm off from around my shoulders.  
"I'm going to get going. I've got to take care of my Eagle, maybe you should take the Tornado for a test drive?" He said.  
"Nah, I'll wait." I said. He nodded and ran back off to the runway. I smiled and laughed to myself a little. I stood there after he was gone, watching a pilot go into my new Tornado and take it to the runway for my next flight.  
"Hey." Someone called to me. I was a more feminine voice, something I didn't expect. I turned to see a black woman coming my way. She had long black hair and brown eyes, and a blue streak across her face. Probably a tattoo. "Fancy that Pixy guy?" She said and walked up beside me.  
"Ha, nah." I said and shook my head. "He's my wingman. I'm Galm 1." She looked surprised as I said this.  
"So you're the famous Galm 1 everyone is talking about? My name is Elizabeth Nichole Keen. My friends call me Liz or Lizzy." She told me and held out her hand. I shook it and smiled.  
"Nice to meet you. My name is Hale Airis Raielle. My friends call me Cipher." I said and she smiled back. She seemed almost too kind and gentle to be a pilot.  
"Right, nobody ever knew that Cipher, Galm 1, was a woman!" She said and laughed as our hands parted. I nodded and began to walk with her out into the open.  
"Yeah, Pix was pretty surprised too." I said. Liz laughed a little.  
"Galm 2 is so depressing, you know? Before you came, he ruined all the fun every time he went on missions with us." Liz said and sighed. "He's handsome, I'll give him that, but such a downer."  
"You got that right. I wonder if anything is wrong? Why is he so depressive...?" I said and pondered this a moment. Liz shrugged and let out a long sigh.  
"That man remains a mystery to me. Great pilot though." Liz said and smiled. I nodded quickly.  
"Flying with him is amazing. He's a great wingman. I... I trust him with my life." I said and smiled, blushing slightly. Liz looked at me and grinned.  
"You do fancy him!" She said. "Oh, we have a lot to talk about." She cooed and elbowed me. I laughed and shook my head. Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I don't personally like people that are such downers. I just trust him. Is that so hard to understand? But of course, I kept quiet. I bet Liz and I will be the best of friends from here on.

April 24th, 1995.

Three boring days passed and I didn't get to see Larry much at all. most of the time I spent now with Liz, and we already knew each other decently well. She agreed to go on our next sortie with me, Pixy and some of the others in the squadron. Again, we were in a room about to be given our orders. "Attention!" Eagle Eye said, pointing his little pointer to the board. "The objective of this operation must wipe out enemy forces along the dam, as you know. You will be given three missions, Costner, which you protect the Allied Fleet from aerial assault. Concentrate all your efforts on guarding the 3rd Fleet as it makes its way through the Futuro Canal. Operation Gelnikos is an air-to-air, air-to-ground mission to attack and destroy port facilities, surface weapons, as well as any enemy air units encountered across the Futuro Canal. And lastly, operation Round Hammer is an air-to-ground mission to attack and destroy enemy vessels, port facilities and surface weapons north of the Futuro Canal. Choose wisely on which mission to go on. Dismissed." He explained and all of us flooded out of the room, Larry's arm around me as usual.  
"What do you want to do?" Larry asked me. I shrugged as we went to the hangar. I'd get to fly my Tornado GR. 4 today.  
"I think I'll go with Round Hammer. Sound good to you?" I asked. Larry nodded and smiled. I looked back to see Liz running up to us,  
"Haley! We're going for Round Hammer!" She said. I nodded,  
"We are too!" I said to her. Liz gave me a thumbs up and ran off again. Larry laughed a little.  
"Who was that?" He asked. I smiled and walked up to my new (SHINY!) jet.  
"That was my new friend." I said. "Her name is Liz. Or Lizzy." Larry nodded and walked over to his Eagle.  
"Be sure to get enough money today to buy the Eagle!" He said and grinned. I nodded and stepped in my Tornado, starting it up. Larry, now Pixy, took off first to the runway. His jet took off at at least 178 miles per hour and I was right behind him in my little dingy of a plane. And its even slower than the Draken. Ugh! Oh well... I took off and headed with Pixy and the other squadrons to Futuro Canal.

Once there, Pixy and I began to fly lower and lower. The dam was very strait and there were many people in the squad. "Galm Team, keep on course until contact with the enemy." Eagle Eye beeped in.  
"Roger!" I said and laughed a little.  
"There's the counter attack signal. I've been waiting a long time for this day." One of the people in the squadron said.  
"Hey Cipher! Good luck on the mission!" Liz said to me. I could see her ahead, she had a beautiful X-02 Wyvern.  
"Wow, Liz, amazing jet!!" I said, so jealous. She laughed.  
"This is a significant hurdle to overcome if we want to take back Ustio. Failure is not an option!" Another one of the squadron said.  
"Eagle Eye to Galm Team, destroy all Belkan Forces stationed in the port. Secure a route of passage for the Allied Forces." Eagle Eye said.  
"Roger that!" I said and looked up at Pixy. I swooped to the side and down to the port, ready to fire. "Galm 1 to Galm 2, focus on enemy forces in the air." I said.  
"Roger that!" Pixy said and swerved away from me. "That's the gate to freedom. If we can get through, we can turn things around." Pixy said as we flew over the dam and over the ocean.  
"Enemy planes have been spotted on radar, all units, prepare to engage." An allied squadron said to us. I smiled and accelerated toward the enemy targets on the ground.  
"They're here already? That was faster than our estimates, but still within a margin of error." An enemy said through his radio. "Engaging the Allied Forces." Why we were called allies, I'll never understand... I'm not exactly that smart when it comes to the phrases these people use.  
"They're lined up nice and pretty. Cipher, things are lookin' pretty bad for you." Pixy said. I shook my head.  
"Nah. I'll be okay." I said. Pixy groaned worriedly and continued on, hovering over me. I took out about five targets and three other enemies all at great speed, to me, the battle seemed in our favor.  
"Watch out! Someones tracking you on radar." Pixy said. I yawed left as someone through a missile at me, dodging it easily.  
"Looks like the enemies rounded up a lot of firepower." One of our squadron said. Loads of voices went through the radio, either telling me to get out of the way of a missile or someone else to. I took out another half a dozen of the enemies on ground, disappointed really, there was no challenge in it.  
"Cipher, don't underestimate the Belkans, they'll do anything it takes to protect that canal." Eagle Eye said. I ignored him and shot a few others.  
"I heard a few Ustio mercenaries are caught up in the mix." One of our squadron said.  
"Yeah, I heard they're supposed to be good." Another said. I chuckled and continued to destroy facilities and everything else you could shake a stick at. "Two Ustio fighters... That Eagle with a red wing... that's..." He said and his voice trailed off.  
"Galm 2, Fox Two!!" Pixy said as two missiles hit and destroyed an enemy jet. I went out across the water, now having destroyed all the port facilities. Today, I'd make a lot of money. "Cipher, let's take out those ships." Pixy said.  
"Yeah, focus on both air and ground forces. In this case, air and water." I said, giving the command.  
"Roger!" He said, still fighting someone in the air. I took out one ship and headed for another, from the sky, they dotted the see everywhere. We swirled in the air, fighting with enemies both on the ground and in the air. It was an amazing battle, and Liz was still doing just fine. She didn't talk much, but I could tell she was very into it. "I can handle the last one." Pixy said. I groaned,  
"No! Eets mine!!" I whined and threw two missiles at it. Pixy laughed. It launched a missile toward Pixy before I blew it up and he groaned.  
"Do me a favor and miss!" He said as the missile chased him, and eventually, he dodged it.  
"The Belkan ground and air forces have been eliminated! This should make your next mission easy!" Eagle Eye said. Pixy and I grinned, knowing we'd get good pay tonight!

Back at the base, again, we were congratulated as usual. At least I got my cherry wine. We were given twenty thousand nine-hundred forty dollars. Now that's a pay. I now had enough money to buy the Eagle and I headed strait out to buy it. Later, after it was put out on the runway next to Larry's Eagle, I laid in the wing and sighed. The night was cold, but beautiful up here. I miss my family... My baby brother, mom and dad. We were a small family. Almost perfect, until I started drinking. Larry came out once to tell me goodnight after I went in to go to bed, and then left. I still wish I could tell him my name.

Chapter 5: Flicker of Hope

May 12th, 1995

The week went by quickly, and we'd start another mission today. Today, we were given a mission in Solis Ortus. Today, I got to fly my Eagle. I smiled, eagerly jumping in it and starting it up, going out on the runway with Pixy. "Ready, buddy?" He asked me.  
"Get going!" I urged and he laughed, taking off. I followed quickly behind him and soon enough, we were off. Soon, when we reached there, the mission started. Lucky me, I have a VERY fast jet! I'm happy. If it wasn't obvious, a big grin on my face while I race Pixy.  
"Escort Units, this is 122nd Airborne, we're now entering the designated air space." Our escort plane said. "We can't return the base until we empty this transport. We're counting on you." Eagle I spoke to us, and soon after a loud voice came through the radio, making me jump outta my fuckin' cockpit.  
"Get your asses in gear people! You've gotta jump or you're no value to this unit! Anyone showing weakness will be left behind! Use that anger to get fired up and take 'em out! Understood? Go get 'em!!" He yelled. The new squadron would probably be full of weirdos, I thought instantly.  
"Go! Go! Go!" Another of the squad yelled.  
"We're the best! We're the best!" One yelled frantically. Pixy and I looked at each other from our planes and clicked our radios off to laugh our asses off. We clicked back on a little after we were finished laughing.  
"Move! Move! Move! Don't stop to think, just keep moving!" Another yelled.  
"They're a brave bunch of soldiers, I'll give them that." Pixy chuckled. We began to take out all the enemies on the ground, practically every single one, and then the enemies in the air began to show up.  
"Fox two!" I yelled and shot two missiles that hit the enemy. Two more. Three. I was on a roll! Just then after taking out more enemies with a special weapon, I got hit with two missiles in the wing. "No! This is Galm 1, I've been hit!!" I yelled. Damage was to 84%.  
"This is Galm 2 to Galm 1, hang in there!!" Pixy yelled after chasing a few off my tail and destroying them. Moods changed instantly, from fun to a panic.  
"Incoming message. All the enemy forces have been destroyed, great work. RTB." Eagle Eye said after I destroyed one more. The shock was hard to take, my heart beat frantically as I guided my jet back to base with Pixy's help.

When we returned, I landed my jet gently and opened the cockpit, panting. "Cipher!" Larry yelled and ran up to my jet. I got out of the cockpit and stepped on the stair they put to let me down, but eventually I just fell. Larry caught me and smiled slightly, "Yo buddy, you still alive?" He asked.  
"I'm fine... Just take me to my room..." I mumbled. Larry took me down the stairs, the other gathered around us. I looked back and gave an assuring smile to Liz, who looked after me worriedly. Then, I looked back at my plane and frowned. The wing was badly damaged, practically blown off. Maybe they should start calling me Solo Wing. Larry brought me back to my own small little room and opened to door, then kicked it shut behind him. He set me down on my bed, which was a blanket on the floor with a pillow and another blanket over it. He stayed kneeling over me and smiled slightly.  
"Get your sleep... That impact looked pretty hard on you." He said. I groaned.  
"Just get me a wine and I'll be fine." I paused. "I just rhymed, what a crime..." Larry laughed slightly and pulled the blanket over me.  
"I think you're already drunk, buddy. Go to sleep." He said and kissed me on the forehead. I blushed madly, hoping he didn't notice. Nah, he noticed, because he laughed and touched my cheek. My cheek was warm on his rough fingers. "Don't get the wrong idea." He said and chuckled. I blinked and nodded a little, closing my eyes. "We'll take care of your Eagle, just get your sleep. Night!" He said and stood up, then went to the door. To my surprise, I didn't want him to leave. Because, I still hadn't told him my name.

Chapter 6: Diapason

May 13th, 1995

This next mission determines our fate, the fate of Ustio, liberating Directus and Ustio. Today, is one day I've been waiting for. Mission Constantine. Many people... They still live in Directus. After hopping inside my shiny new Strike Flanker that had it's wing fixed up. Courtesy of the one and only Solo Wing Pixy. I practically knocked him over while tackling him this morning. My Flanker was a standard camouflage blue color, and I only stuck with the free special weapon they gave me instead of buying more. It's an air-to-ground, but it'll do for this next mission. We headed out quickly to Directus and we reached there fast and unexpected. "Start the operation. Release five sectors under Belka's control." Eagle Eye said. Pixy flew by my side, in his Eagle, flying in zigzags as if to show off.  
"Cipher, let's do this right. We've got the pride it takes to win." He said to me, flying closely. "Don't get shot down again, for my sanity." I laughed and rolled my eyes. "I'm not kidding." Pixy said, now serious. I sighed and nodded once. As soon as we reached the city, I decided to yaw to the left and swoop down, throwing two missiles at some minuscule enemy below.  
"When this is all over, I want to take a nice stroll through town." One of the squadron said.  
"Hey Cipher, you okay? I saw you take two missiles in the wing!" A familiar voice beeped in.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Be careful Lizzy!" I said. She laughed a little and I continued to attack the enemy ground forces.  
"This is Galm 1, engaging. Galm 2, engage in air-to-air combat and cover me." I said as Pixy flew off towards an enemy jet in the sky.  
"Roger, I'm on it." Pixy said and threw two missiles at him, impact and destroying the enemy fighter instantly.  
"Enemy armored vehicle destroyed." I said and continued to the next, skipping over a few tents. I looked up, and things were getting intense between the next enemy fighter and Pixy.  
"Fox Two! Fox Two!" Pixy yelled as he shot two missiles and hit. "Bandit down!" He yelled. After he came back down beside me, he slowed. "The tide should turn once we get their capital city back." He said. The enemy began to panic over their radios, wondering where some general of there's was.  
"Yep. Pixy, you're free to destroy air and ground forces." I said.  
"Roger." He said as he tossed two missiles toward MY target.  
"AUGH!" I yelled as he began laughing through the radio. After destroying more enemies in the city, I flew passed a large church and a bell began to ring.  
"That sound bring me back..." One of the squadron said calmly.  
"This is Tank Company 3. We're being attacked by Belkan fighters! Somebody take them out for us!" A request said, popping in. I looked at my radar and turned around, seeing the enemy fighter attacking our tankers. I chased after him and shot two missiles, but missed. This was not an air-to-air jet, but I chased him anyway. Finally, I chased him on his tail and took him out with another two missiles. "Allied mercenaries huh?! We owe you one! Thanks!" The tankers said happily.  
"No problem! Be careful out there!" I said into the radio and flew back off to take down the enemies in the city. Finally, the last target was destroyed, and the city was liberated. Civilians cried, happy.  
"They have a reason to fight now. Let's go." Pixy said as he flew beside me high in the air.  
"Warning! Enemy reinforcements approaching at high speed!" Eagle Eye popped in oh so very conveniently.  
"What?! Now?!" Pixy said. He growled and then they came into our sights. "Let's take care of them." He said and we zigzagged toward them skillfully, driving our planes to the side to look into the other person's cockpit and give each other an 'air five.' I looked at the aircraft approaching us- a GELB Squadron.  
"They're faster than anything we've come across. Commence intercept." Eagle Eye said worriedly.  
"It doesn't look like they'll let us head back to base unless we take out those two planes." Pixy said. I nodded and headed strait for one, it was VERY fast. Too fast for my Strike Flanker to take on. "Watch yourself, buddy." Pixy said. I shot two missiles at the enemy, but missed and instead was his from two missiles behind.  
"I'm fine!" I yelled to Pixy. Gelb 1 and 2 conversed over the radio, but I ignored their ignorant voices. I was hit again, my damage getting worse.  
"Hey, you alright buddy??" Pixy asked me. I groaned, beginning to get dizzy.  
"I... I'm fine." I muttered and turned around slowly. I eventually tailed Gelb 1 and shot him down with two missiles. "Take that, bitch." I growled.  
"Captain?... Was he shot down?" The second Gelb said. Now I headed for the second and took him out, pissed off. I flew back to Pixy, my plane damaged and my head was dizzy and aching.  
"You hear those people screaming for freedom? That's where we come in. Let's head back to base, Directus is free of any danger now." Pixy said. "Are you okay?" He asked me.  
"I'm... I'm fine..." I muttered and groaned a little. My stomach was held in too tightly by the belts. Pixy carefully helped me back to base, asking me constantly if I was alright, if I was okay. The freedom bell could be heard for miles, loud and proud. Today, Directus was liberated.

Back at the base, Eagle Eye congratulated us and gave us our pay. It was decent, and maybe with help, I could by the F-15. "I just received a vintage bottle of Chateau Boloise for the Galm Team. It's a hard-to-find Cabernet. Perfect, I'd say, for celebrating an occasion such as this." He said and handed two bottles of wine. I flipped out and Larry and I headed to the bar. Now... Everyone was a hero and a villain. And what is peace? Battle grounds moved to Belka, and I was shoved into the war. This night would be the last night of enjoyment, and at the bar, Larry and I drunk most of the wine and saved it for the end of the war, just for me and him. We celebrated and we were so happy that Ustio was finally freed.  
Just maybe... After the Belkan War, I can finally settle into a new home.

Chapter 7: Bastion

May 17th, 1995

Today was a special day, because we'd be heading out to Mt. Ivrea to an enemy base. Our mission is to attack Glatistant, part of Belka. Its raining like hell today and the sky is dark, so it's going to be very hard to see. As we flew to Ivrea, Pixy always gave me a nervous glance, worried about me and staying very close. If I make it out of this, I'll get a good pay at least. There were approximately 122 enemies scattered across the mountains, so this was going to be a nice and rough battle. Reaching the mountains was already tough enough, the rain pouring hard from the clouds. I was driving my Tornado today, it was all nice and pretty for the battle. "'Nuclear inspection,' huh... What a joke." Pixy said and rolled his eyes.  
"Fire away at Glatistant. Your job this time is to take out their defense mechanisms." Eagle Eye said. I flew to the control tower dotted on my radar, several little enemies surrounding it. This would be a pain in the ass.  
"Life is a bitch." I groaned. Pixy laughed a little and flew close beside me.  
"A 'Return Line' is located is located on the south side of the operation air space. All planes can pass over this line whenever they need to resupply." Eagle Eye said. Pixy looked at me from his cockpit,  
"That means we can go fix your plane if you get damaged. When I say to go back, please return to base." Pixy begged.  
"Oh fine." I said and flew upside down for a little while. Before the blood completely rushed to my head, and turned back up and accelerated toward the target. I saw a sudden flare, which must mean they know we're here. I dove down and took out two AA Guns and a SAM quickly before they could touch the others of our squadron. Lizzy was with us too, so I kept an eye on her. I learned her five-man squad was called Team Mamba, and now us Galm and Mamba were very close as teams. The team flew only midnight black Su-37 Terminators, other than their leader who drove a white and blue X-02 Wyvern. The others were Rasheed "Cola" Rain, Sarah "Slayer" Slain, Zeek "Z" Mocha, and Aurora "Star" Love. They were an amazing squad, and often known as the Black Team because they were all black. Lizzy and Aurora were the leader of the squad. My attention was diverted from the subject of them and their squad as I twisted in a spin, making my way passed millions of bullets and through more ruins. "This is Galm 1 to Galm 2, focus on enemy ground and air forces." I said.  
"Just don't bite the dust." I heard AWACS say. I was shot a few times on the bottom of my jet, but it didn't do much damage. The enemy and friends were yelling to each other frantically in the background of the radio, but I ignored this. This was a tense situation, I hope that we all can get through this.  
"This is Galm 1 to Mamba Team, stay close, for my sake?" I asked in the radio.  
"This is Mamba 2, roger." Lizzy said, flying close to Pixy and I with her squad.  
"Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! This is Mace 11 here, I've been hit! I've lost control!" Someone yelled. Many lives were already beginning to be taken. My gauges flipped out at me and turned red, and I yawed quickly to dodge an incoming missile.  
"Plane wrecks. Glatistant must of shot 'em down here." Another man said. I looked down and saw many jets scattered across the landscape, Ustio jets. Eventually, we came up to the control tower and several AA Guns shot at us from the skies, I dodged a few but some weren't so lucky and we shot down. I shot two missiles at the tower, then got close and shot it with my gun before weaving around it and coming back to hit it again.  
"It looks like an ocean of bullets coming at us!" Pixy said. I was hit a few times again, but ignored the small impact.  
"Pixy, help take out the enemies on this stupid ass castle." I said. I looked up at him, Pixy, who was high in the sky. "What, chicken?" I teased.  
"I'm not getting myself killed." He said.  
"So you're gonna let me?" I asked him. He groaned and flew down and began taking out enemies. Dumbass.... I looked up to see a missile come at him and flipped out. "Pixy!! Move it! Incoming missile!" I yelled.  
"Do me a favor and MISS!" He yelled and quickly flew to the side, dodging it. I shot two missiles at the enemy that tried to shoot him and killed it instantly. I turned back to the tower and released two more missiles and shot at it with my gun. It exploded and I flew above it, dodging debris.  
"Control tower destroyed!" I said. I looked up again and gasped as another missile headed Pixy's way.  
"Don't worry, I can evade this one." Pixy said and calmly yawed right. I let out my breath and flew over a wall I almost ran into. "Fox Two! Fox Two!" He yelled, shooting two missiles at another enemy. He dove down and took out an AA Gun and turned back to me. "Stay alert or you'll be shot full of holes." He sighed.  
"Cooperate with all areas and take out those planes!" The enemy said as four other places on our radars appeared. That was our cue. I turned and turned, trying to find the right place to go and eventually the radar told me in a certain direction, I would be heading for an ACC, so I accelerated and quickly flew towards it. It was miles away, lucky I still had a lot of fuel. "Galm 2 to Galm 1, go back to base and repair." Pixy said. I looked at my damage and bit my lip. 80% just from those little guns.  
"Alright." I said and changed direction back to the base. "Cover me."  
"Roger." Pixy said and followed me. My gauges went red and the beeping began to slowly speed up. "Missile inbound, move your jet Cipher!" Pixy said. I did so and dodged it with ease. Eventually, we came to calmer air and quickly returned to base, safely. Side by side...  
"Galm 1, you are ready to land." Base control said. I quickly dove down to the runway and slowed, lowering altitude. "You're on the money." Base control said. I landed, my plane skidding to an abrupt stop, and people headed out quickly to fix my plane. I quickly headed out again, it only took five minutes for them to repair my plane. Back to the battlefield I went, Pixy by my side the whole way. Back at the battlefield, many have been killed, but the enemy was slowly losing. This time, I headed for an AA Site which was closest at the time. I began to leave Pixy because I let him go after other enemies... It felt so weird being so far away from him. I quickly found the AA Sites, and saw Pixy right behind me.  
"Those pillars are in the way!" Rasheed yelled. The Mamba Team was still with me, but it was still awkward without Pixy.  
"There is a flurry of bullets headed our way. Don't get shot down, Buddy." Pixy said. Buddy, Cipher, Galm 1, those were my names. Might as well capitalize 'Buddy.' I was surprised to see him already so close. His jet was pretty fast. I shot two missiles at the AA Sites and turned for the next one. They were two large pillars, and were easily taken down with four missiles and a few shots from the gun. Next, after taking out more enemies, I headed for the Ramparts. Pixy was fast behind me, and I eventually spotted an enemy. I spun and shot two missiles, direct impact and killing it. "Nice kill." Pixy said.  
"No problem." I said and smiled. Pixy groaned and looked at the enemies passing us.  
"Let your guard down for a second and you'll be shot to pieces..." Pixy said. So many missiles and gunfire came toward us, it was hard to know where we were going. I shot four missiles at one of the Ramparts, along with gunfire, trying to destroy it. Two more, and it exploded. Then the next. Hopefully I don't get shot down... I have 51% of damage.  
"One of those fighters is amazing. Who is that guy?" One of the enemies said. It was either me, or Pixy. More than likely Pixy. Suddenly, I got hit by a missile.  
"AUGH!" I yelled.  
"Buddy?!" Pixy yelled frantically. The impact this time was hard, and it hurt. I swerved to the side to avoid impact with another missile, then headed for base. 88% in damage.  
"Pixy, cover me!!" I yelled. Too late. I was hit with another missile and my plane was down. I growled and opened my cockpit, ejecting and getting out of the seat belts. I had my parachute on, but I didn't use it quite yet. I didn't want them to see me and shoot me down. My Tornado smashed into the other Rampart and destroyed it, so I practically went Kamikaze. I looked over to see a white jet coming strait at me. I was dizzy, and I tried to keep awake, but it was hard not to faint at this altitude. Suddenly, I stopped falling. I looked around as a cockpit closed around me, and then the pilot.  
"Are you okay?!" He asked me. I looked closer to see that it was Pixy. I threw my arms around him and caught my breath. "Pixy..." I whispered.  
"Galm 1 is down!!" Eagle Eye yelled in the radio. "Pixy, do you see a parachute?!"  
"Calm down." Pixy said calmly into the radio. "I caught her in the cockpit as she fell. Shes right here." He said.  
"You're lying. Cipher?!" Eagle Eye said. I picked up the radio.  
"I'm right here. I'm okay." I said, my voice shaky. Pixy arrived at the ACC and began shooting missiles, and tried not to go upside down too fast. I hung on to him tightly, so dizzy and weak I could barely get a hold of myself. Just think of being on a roller coaster for too long after it comes to abrupt stops at random like how missiles feel on impact, then falling out of one of the seats and into another, then rolling around even more. Then you'll feel my pain. That, or have two-hundred fucking beers. I think I'm gonna... Puke...?  
"Buddy, you okay?" Pixy asked me. I nodded slightly and groaned. "Tell the truth." He said.  
"I think... Nah... I think I might puke, but then again I think its just my stomach hurting..." I mumbled. Pixy bit his lip.  
"You think you can hold until we return to base?" He asked me, destroying more enemies with ease. I nodded. He took out more and more enemies, the kills going up high. He spun once, then used my move, killing another enemy.  
"Nice move." I said.  
"This is Eagle Eye! Enemy threat has lowered, return to base." Eagle Eye said and Pixy and I looked at each other. Something lit up from the corner of our eyes and we looked in that spot suddenly.  
"Hm? Did something flash?" He asked bluntly. I shrugged. My thoughts were directed elsewhere... Because, he just saved my life, risking his own. His opinions of war and killing were practically against that... Why did he save me?

"Too bad about your Tornado." Larry said and rubbed the back of his neck. I frowned, not wanting to talk about it. "I told you... You almost died..." Larry said and laid down beside me, no shirt, even if it was frigid outside. I turned on my side to look at him,  
"Why did you save me?" I asked. Larry frowned a little and shrugged.  
"Does it matter? You should be grateful." Larry said and looked at the sky. I looked up at the sky a moment too.  
"I should be. But its not like you. If I were anyone else, I would have died." I said, and at the end of my sentence someone yelled my name.  
"Cipher!!" Lizzy yelled and ran up to the Eagle's wing Larry and I laid on. She jumped up the stares and looked at us, blushing slightly when she saw Larry. "I saw you falling! What happened?!" Lizzy asked me. I smiled.  
"I'm fine... Solo Wing saved me." I said. Lizzy sighed and smiled. I blinked a few times, then jumped up and ran down the stairs passed Lizzy. Larry sat up and cocked a brow,  
"Ciph?" He said. I bent over and puked up whatever I ate today and groaned. Lizzy blinked twice.  
"Cipher! Are you okay?" She asked me.  
"Just get me a damn beer." I groaned.

Chapter 8: Merlon

May 19th, 1995

Today we were given the mission to go to the Schayne Plains, the southern region of Belka. There were three different squadrons, Alpha, Beta, and Theta. Alpha was an air-to-ground, Beta was an air-to-ground and air-to-air mission, and lastly was Theta which was an air-to-air. Pixy and I chose the Beta team, and I had to count on my Strike Flanker to get me through this. One more mission, and I can finally buy that Eagle. It'll be amazing to fly with Pixy in our Eagles... After about a few minutes, we arrived to our destination, just a little while away from engaging the enemy. "Hey Cipher, you hear me? Just look at the view..." Pixy said. I looked down at the beautiful plains, and the slate colored sky above us. It was beautiful... But also so sad. "There's not much difference between those countries up here..." Pixy said. I frowned a little, it felt like something was wrong with him... I wanted to know, but this wasn't the time.  
"Belka's defense line is just up ahead. Avoid enemy fire while snuffing out their military." Eagle Eye said. I noticed ahead were multiple enemies in the sky, our friends beginning to fly faster ahead. Pixy and I also accelerated, ready for enemy combat.  
"Galm 1 to Galm 2... Freely engage in enemy combat. You can use your special weapons." I said into the radio.  
"Roger." Pixy said.  
"It's a beautiful country. I don't see why they had to go and start up a war." One of our squadron said. Today the Mamba Team wasn't with us, so I didn't know many of the people in this squad. Mamba was on the Theta squadron. We eventually reached a small and beautiful lake, but it was dotted with enemies. I sighed and began to take them out, missile after missile. I tried not to ruin the sensitive landscape, I also had feelings about what would happen to this place.  
"My planes in good shape. Buddy, you'll be calling me 'Ace' at the end of the day." Pixy said and began taking out multiple enemies at once. I was proud I had the best wingman to ask for, he was strong, and also a good friend. The fact he saved my life is still on my mind.  
"Don't know about you guys. But this mercenary unit, Galm, is doing all the work. I'm pretty embarrassed." One of the squad said. They started talking about us, watching us as we took out enemies. I groaned,  
"Well stop watching and get in here!" I said. The radio quieted a moment and they began to get into the fight. I rolled my eyes, sheesh. I flew over to the two enemies on Pixy, almost taking one out but he did before me. I sighed and hit the other one as it shot a missile at Pixy.  
"Miss!" Pixy yelled and barely dodged to the side. Pixy and I began to go toward the same enemy again, "Galm 2, Fox Two." He said and two missiles zipped passed me.  
"Holy shit!!" I yelled. Pixy laughed and came up beside me. After destroying all the enemies that came for us, we finally made it to the base. Eagle Eye clicked in to tell us that after I threw a missile and took out a few AA Guns. We began to take out so many, and they panicked over the radio. We went north to escort planes, six of them.  
"Thanks for the great air support!" One chimed. I gave a thumbs up and Pixy and I flew together again. Something flashed and caught our eye again.  
"What was that? Something just flashed again." Pixy said. Quickly, a huge blue laser came from the sky and took out three of the transport planes. I screamed and barely dodged it, then accelerated.  
"What the hell is that?!" I yelled. I turned around, Pixy following quickly behind me.  
"What the hell happened?! AWACS, whats going on?!" Pixy yelled. All of our squad was in another panic, and we quickly went backward. My heart raced, it was too dangerous here.  
"Hold on! Incoming emergency message from Operations HQ..." Eagle Eye said. "...Enemy launching long-range attacks. Current air space is in range." He said. My heart began to beat faster, I could have sworn I was about to faint. No, no that would be a damn stupid way to die. I looked at Pixy and then back behind me.  
"Now you tell us?! Where should we fly?!" Pixy yelled.  
"Transmitting projected enemy targeting coordinates. All units, evade attacks and withdraw from airspace!" Eagle Eye said.  
"Weave back and forth behind me!!" I yelled to Pixy and the others. I began to do this very widely, Pixy right behind me.  
"Here comes another attack! Watch out!" One of the squad said. It hit, and I looked behind me again. There was a huge blue laser that hit one of the planes, my eyes widened and my heart beat even more faster as it made the jet disintegrate.  
"Plane 4 and 6 have disappeared!!" Another yelled.  
"This is bad. Let's get out of here!" Pixy yelled, following me as I went faster and faster. Distracted for a moment, another laser hit in front of us. I screamed louder and flew my plane to the side, watching it burn a hole into the landscape. Pixy growled and dodged it as I did, we were so close. It had very wide range.  
"Oh god, we'll never make it!!" I yelled.  
"Calm down!" Pixy yelled back.  
"Pixy!!"  
"GO!!" He yelled and we began to weave back and forth again, hoping we wouldn't get hit. My heart beat so badly, I could feel it beating out of my chest. Another attack- the bottom of my plane got hit by the laser, but I got out of it. The damage level went to 70%, one more hit and I'd be done for. "Cipher?!" Pixy yelled.  
"I'm okay!!" I yelled. This wasn't the time to panic, I needed to focus, it was the only way to get out of this. I inhaled, then exhaled slowly, catching my breath and calming myself. The next one hit and I went to the side, looking at my radar. Many of us, were gone. I suddenly saw the Mamba Team, they went passed us at top speed. One was missing.  
"Cipher!!" Lizzy screamed. "Cola is dead!! He got caught in the laser!" She cried and we both dodged another laser. One of their planes got hit,  
"NO!!" He yelled.  
"Z!" Aurora screamed as his plane disappeared and exploded within the laser. Pixy followed closely beside me.  
"Cipher, if you get hit jump out of that plane. I promise I'll save you again." He growled. Tears began to blind me.  
"Pixy..." I whispered. I blinked and the tears streaked my face as I dodged another attack, we were almost out of the range of attack. My plane went upside down, and it was so hard to get it back up. I yelled and forced it back up and dodged another laser, Lizzy, Pixy, Aurora and Sarah beside me. We all stayed close, weaving back and forth. Finally, Sarah fell out of line and I couldn't bare to look. She screamed and her radio began to go out then finally quiet. We were all silent, but Lizzy began crying.  
"We're not going to make it..." She said, her voice shaking in fear.  
"Calm down." I said. Almost at the base, almost, it was so close!! We could make it out of this.  
"We're almost at base!" Aurora yelled. Almost. We are so close to the base, and out of the range of attack. Could we make it?  
"You're out of the danger zone! Galm Team and Mamba, return to base." Eagle Eye said calmly. My heart came to a stop and my breathing began to calm. I looked over to see... Aurora was taken out at last minute.  
"Aurora!!" Lizzy yelled.  
"Well Cipher... Looks like you and me get to see another day." Pixy muttered. That was a bad nightmare... People like us are disposable to the Air Force... But in the end, it was us who survived...

We were praised... Heroes... When in reality, we couldn't save what was needed to get Ustio further into this war... Elizabeth sat in the corner of the bar, crying her eyes out. I watched her from the couch where me and Larry always sat. Larry had his arm around me as normal, and all was quiet as we drank... It was so awkward... With this new threat, can we really make it through this war? Or die trying?

Chapter 9: Sword of Annihilation

May 23rd, 1995

The mysterious laser that hit us was a long-range weapon called 'Excalibur.' This would be a rough mission, and I would need a fast plane to do this. The day before yesterday, I went shopping for a new plane, and the Eagle was right in my budget. So, you can already guess that I bought it. It was beautiful, silver with blue wings. Pixy and I would look great together. Today, Liz went with us and the other squadrons to get her revenge on Belka. The area was in Tauberg, a part of Belka. We were told it will be heavily guarded and we'd need to take out at least four of the Jammer facilities without getting hit by the laser. "Life is a bitch..." I groaned as we came to the area.  
"Don't get your pretty new plane scratched!" Pixy cooed and I laughed a little. People stared at us- we did look pretty fierce in our jets. We looked ahead and saw Excalibur in the distant fog. Holy shit, how do they manage to build something that big without us knowing? Man I feel like a dumbass.  
"This is Crow Team's number 3. Name's PJ. I'll support you in any way I can, Galm Team." One of the squad said. I laughed and Pixy and I went up beside him.  
"Okay! Thanks." I said, even though we didn't need the help.  
"Crow 1 to Crow 3. When are you planning to buy those flowers?" Crow 1 asked.  
"Wait around too long and another guy's gonna steal her away, you know." Crow 2 teased.  
"UH- this is no time to be talking about my personal life!!" PJ yelled.  
"Looks like a handful of fighters have come to the rescue." Pixy interrupted, trying to break them up if it wasn't obvious. But there were a lot of fighters coming at us, so it was time to engage.  
"Galm 1 to Galm 2, engage in enemy air combat. I got Excalibur, don't you worry." I said. Suddenly a huge red line streaked across our radars. I blinked and gasped because we were right in the middle of it, then swerved to the side, Pixy behind me.  
"Approaching enemy territory. Your in dangerous air space! Break! Break!" Eagle Eye yelled to the others. They all panicked and swerved out of the way. "Destroy the jammers and strip Excalibur of its defenses!" Eagle Eye said.  
"Stay low to the ground everyone, and fly fast to get out of the way of the laser!" I yelled as another attack came at us.  
"Roger!" Everyone said.  
"Pixy to Crow 3, if you get shot down, crash where I can't see." Pixy said. I blinked. What did he mean by that? How rude.  
"Roger, leave it to me." PJ said, as if it didn't matter. Sheesh, he must have worshiped us or something. Then again, a lot of people do...  
"Cipher, they're going to fire the laser, pull out!!" Pixy yelled as I took out the first jammer facility. I quickly got out of the way as a much larger laser was fired at us, the enemy targeting Pixy and I. I headed for the next one, arriving there very quickly. I took it out easily and headed for the third.  
"Jamming facility two out!" PJ called.  
"Jamming facility three down! Just a little more!" An Ustio squadron said.  
"All jamming facilities destroyed, the main facility is all we have left!" Pixy said as I destroyed the last one.  
"Follow the laser!! Cover me, Crow Team!! Pixy, engage at will!" I yelled, ready to take this bitch out. And I only had 23% of damage.  
"Did you check out Cipher's kill list? How does he find all the work?" One of the Ustio said. Soon enough, the laser came into view. It wouldn't be able to hit me from here. But there were smaller lasers that were dotted all over the place, which would more than likely be easy to avoid.  
"Damn! It's no good trying to fly inside of Excalibur. It's surrounded by railway artillery! Give me some orders!" Pixy said.  
"Well why the hell would you go in it in the first place?!" I said. "Attack the power generators surrounding it! Actually, I'll get those, cover me!" The earth shook as each laser fired, even my jet vibrated. This was hell on earth, and I was ready to destroy it all. I destroyed the first generator and then the next with ease.  
"Power facility three destroyed, things are looking pretty good!" Pixy said. And then I hit the next one, and the next one, until each was taken out.  
"You buddy, you've got everybody fired up and believing in miracles." Pixy said to me. I began to head for the top of Excalibur where it shot lasers, hitting it with multiple missiles. Pixy joined in and the others took out everything else. Today, we would win this! I know we can! I hit the top of Excalibur again, the enemy panicking. I yelled loudly as I was hit by a laser, my damage going up to 90%. I'd be fine, I hoped. "Buddy?!" Pixy yelled.  
"I'm okay!" I said as I caught my breath. This was no time to panic, we're going to win this.  
"Looking good! Destroy Excalibur Cipher, I know you can do it!!" Eagle Eye yelled. Finally with the last two missiles I shot the laser and destroyed it, I only had the middle section of it to destroy! Excalibur began to tilt as we threw missiles at it, each harder and harder along with gunfire, dodging other lasers and enemies. Finally a huge creak squealed.  
"Cipher, you hear that warm welcome!? It's the sound of sweet victory!!" Pixy yelled.  
"The sword has been pulled from the stone! It was the Galm Team!!" One of ours yelled.  
"Confirmed destruction of Excalibur! PJ, don't get too excited and crash!" Eagle Eye yelled and laughed.  
"Yee haw!!!" He yelled and twisted in circles. I laughed and did so myself.  
"Great teamwork everyone!!" I yelled and we headed back for base.

When back at base, we were congratulated heavily, Head Operations recognizing us as 'an indispensable component in this war,' expressing their utmost gratitude. We got more wine, which we celebrated even more with. I was still worried about Liz, who wasn't here, but she had returned to her dorm to sleep. Larry and I sat on our normal spot on the couch, his arm around me and we held our wine in one hand. "Great job today Cipher... Think you can tell me your name?" He asked me. I sighed.  
"Not now... I'm afraid we'll get interrupted. But I've been meaning to ask you..." I said and paused. "Is there anything wrong? You seem to have been acting weird lately." I asked. Larry paused and pursed his lips a moment.  
"No, I'm fine." He said and held me tighter to him, I placed my head on his shoulder and he leaned his head on mine. "You don't have to worry about me."  
"Of course I should... You're my wingman. And... It feels almost like you're going to disappear." I whispered. Larry held onto my shoulder firmly and sighed.  
"No... I'm fine." Larry said and picked my chin up with a finger. I looked at him, blushing, but still worried. "I'll be okay." He said and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed harder and watched him as he stood up and walked away. I hung my head and touched my cheek... He was slowly fading away...

Chapter 10: Mayhem

May 28th, 1995

Today, I didn't even listen to orders. All I knew, is we were to attack the Round Table, also known as area B7R and claim air superiority. This would be an amazing and quick fight, and my jet was in perfect condition. I stepped inside of the Eagle and we lifted off quickly, and I stayed close to Pixy. As we reached B7R, the battle began and I began to shoot down many fighters. "Time to dive into the fireworks!!" Pixy said as goosebumps raised on my arms. Today was a beautiful day, a great day for a fight at the round table!  
"I've never been in an aerial battle of this scope before!" PJ said. PJ and the Crow Team were also with us, ready to attack.  
"Galm 1 to Galm 2, engage freely and attack the enemy! Go!" I yelled.  
"Where's our support?!" One of the Ustio said.  
"Look there!! Those Eagles!" Another yelled. I shot down so many planes already, it was getting too easy! Reinforcements were supposed to arrive, but they're a little late!  
"The Round Table is nothing special, I'll take care of things!" PJ chimed.  
"Our supports here? Who'd they send us?" An Ustio squadron said. I took out another jet and flew passed one of our allies.  
"IFF confirmed it's Galm. The reinforcement team is Galm!!" One of the other Ustio yelled.  
"The guy who pulled out Tauberg's sword is here. Be careful!!" One of the enemies yelled. I shot a missile at one of the enemies, but missed, but it was still destroyed by Pixy.  
"We've still got to get the job done." Pixy said, flying beside me, then swerving to take out another enemy.  
"I'll put that Ustio mercenary in his place." An enemy growled as he began to engage me.  
"You wish!" I said, then flew upside down to face him, shooting two missiles and destroying him.  
"You don't have what it takes to fly at the Round Table!" One of the enemies yelled and tried attacking me too.  
"Look whose talking!" I retorted and shot a missile at him, neutralizing him, and then another to destroy him.  
"There's so many of 'em!" Pixy yelled.  
"But they're easy targets, shoot them down!" I yelled and took out another, then chased another.  
"Wizard 1 here. The enemy has broken formation. Take them out." One of the others said. "Larry, can you read me?"  
"Looks like you've still got the touch." Pixy said after a pause. I listened closely.  
"It's happening, just as you thought." Wizard 1 said. I frowned. What? "It's about time we got out of this dead-end job."  
"Not just yet." Pixy said.  
"Get a good eye full of this flying! Let it sink in!!" PJ chimed. I was suddenly overcome with sadness, was Pixy going to leave us? What?  
"Sorcerer 1 to all units, that's the Galm Team, watch and learn." One of the others said. They were from different countries, but they were our allies.  
"Galm is not alone! Let's show them what the Osean Air Force can do!!" One of the Osean yelled. Osean was one of our allies, plus another was here whose name I have forgotten...  
"They're attacking without mercy, do they plan on burning everything!?" One of the enemies yelled as I took out two more alongside Pixy.  
"That Ustio mercenary, damn him!! He's turning the tide of battle into their favor!" Another yelled.  
"He can't be human!" Another yelled as I took out another enemy.  
"He's like a demon..." Another enemy muttered.  
"I've never seen anything like it." Another enemy said as I took out the next. Then I knew that they were talking about me.  
"That kind of pilot... They call the Demon Lord." An allied squadron said and watched me in awe as I twisted to take out two enemies at once. Pixy also watched me, I was showing my best today. 'Demon Lord,' huh? Catchy.  
"Wizard 1 to all units. Belka's days are over, let's wrap this up." Wizard 1 said.  
"Roger that, Wizard." I said and twisted again, taking out two more.  
"Galm has revived our front line!"  
"No way!" Our allies cheered.  
"Those mercenaries are going to get all the credit again!" One laughed.  
"I fight for peace, that's what I'm up here for." PJ said calmly.  
"While you're up here "fighting for peace," tons of blood is being shed on the ground. Some "peace," kid." Pixy said.  
"And I'm here to put an end to that." PJ said.  
"You think you can stop the bloodshed by shedding more blood? Flying with those ideals swimming around in your head is going to get you killed." Pixy retorted.  
"Enough! Pixy, what is wrong with you?!" I yelled after taking out another target. The radio quieted a moment.  
"It's nothing." Pixy said.  
"Dammit! Where are the reinforcements?!" The enemy yelled.  
"Galm Team, multiple craft approaching! Somethings wrong... Stay alert!" Eagle Eye said. So reinforcements have arrived, have they now? Suddenly, five Silber planes arrived. Their planes were covered in white tiger stripes, and they looked like a challenge.  
"Follow me." Silber 1 said.  
"Galm 1, take out the reinforcements." Eagle Eye said.  
"Roger." I said and threw two missiles at them. It missed. I finally unlatched the safety on my special weapons and threw those at them, destroying one and hitting another. These babies could be thrown at four enemies at once. I ignored the fact they began to panic.  
"Watch out, Cipher!" Pixy yelled. I tried dodging, but I was suddenly hit by an enemy.  
"Ugh!" I yelled then turned around.  
"He's flying clean! I'll show him he's only digging his own grave!" One of the Silber yelled and I took out another one of there's.  
"Another aircraft down?! Who shot it down?!" One of the Silber yelled.  
"The Demon of Ustio!" Another replied.  
"So that pilot is the Demon Lord?" A Belkan squadron said.  
"Dammit!!" One yelled as it was taken out. Then I took out another.  
"No!!" He yelled.  
"One left!" I yelled and headed for it. Others of ours seemed completely befuddled. Then, I took out the last one.  
"The Demon born at the Round Table..." He said as he was destroyed.  
"Mission accomplished! Great work!" Eagle Eye said. I grinned, happy with my accomplishment. Although, I did suffer some damage. Pixy whistled in relief,  
"Yo buddy. Still alive?" He asked me. My grin turned to a frown, and I ignored him this time as we returned to base.

Apparently the Silber Team had one academy-trained Ace. I was amazed that I made it through this... And I was even granted a nickname now. Demon Lord of the Round Table. Tonight, I didn't go strait to the bar. Tonight, I found Larry under his jet on the runway and walked up to him and sat beside him. "Larry, I know there is something wrong, you can't hide it." I said. Larry chuckled and looked away.  
"Life is a bitch, isn't it?" He muttered. I blinked, not beginning to understand at all. "This war has taken so many lives... It's all because of these borders that separate us... What if this world had no borders, Cipher? No boundaries..." He said, his voice trailing off. I put my hands on his shoulders,  
"Larry, what's wrong with you?! I get it, I know that this war has sacrificed so many, and I'm not too proud of myself, at all. And I can tell you are just as worried as I am. Borders are important to this world, we have to have boundaries." I said. Larry looked up to me, glaring.  
"What have borders taught us?!" He yelled. I growled,  
"Borders separate religion, don't think a world with no boundaries can tear them apart!! The only thing you'd do is killing more people, Pixy, if you want to be that way then be my guest!!" I yelled.  
"If this world was one, it would only have one religion!" Pixy retorted.  
"Well you know what I think of that, Larry?" I said.  
"I don't care." He growled.  
"Life is a bitch, now get over it!" I yelled.  
"You as one person can't change my mind." Larry said.  
"Maybe I can't, but this whole world has a damn opinion." I growled.  
"They'll go along with this."  
"I fucking love you Larry, now give it up!!" I said as tears streaked my face. Suddenly I was tightly in his arms, his lips pressed hard and firmly against mine. My eyes widened in surprise, but soon I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back, running my fingers through his hair. We pulled away quickly and I caught my breath, we both breathing heavily as we looked into each others eyes, our arms to our side. He couldn't leave me. He was my wingman, my partner, and I... I love him.  
"Ever since the day I saved you, it's always been the same..." Larry said and looked away from me, a light blush on his face. "...I can never get you off my mind. You're an amazing pilot... And my best friend. Being your wingman is amazing, being there beside you and helping you, watching you." He explained and closed his eyes. "Everyone in the bar teased me about it. But I guess it's all true, Buddy..." I frowned and leaned close to him, wrapping my arms around him again and running my fingers through his brown hair, looking into those brown eyes... I thought I'd never feel the way I do now. My heart was racing, and I could feel that his heart also beat out of his chest.  
"Ever since the day you saved me, I always had the weirdest feeling around you... Whenever our faces were close, I blushed, and when your arm was so firmly around me I felt secure... And out in the air, I know I can count on you. Now I know I've felt love and it's one thing I can't ignore..." I said and came closer to him, a light blush across my face. "I love you, Larry Foulke..." I whispered as our lips met again. No matter how hard I tried to deny it, I was in love with Larry Foulke of the Ustio Mercenary Unit.

Chapter 11: The Inferno

June 1st, 1995

The past few nights I stayed with Larry, talking to him and we began to get to know each other. I didn't know if I changed his mind on leaving or not, but I do hope I did. Today we'd be going back to Hoffnung, an industrial city. We'd destroy the place where they make those huge weapons. There are many enemies there, around forty-one at least which still isn't much. I flew in my Eagle again, alongside Pixy as we headed out. "Galm 2 to all units. I've confirmed a burning city up ahead." Pixy said and I looked ahead. The night sky was red, the ground in a fiery mess.  
"That must mean the bombings started." PJ said. He was with us again, much to Pixy's dismay.  
"Cover the Allied bombers. Eliminate all ground and aerial threats." Eagle Eye said.  
"Let's move." Pixy said as he went forward. I did too, beginning to quickly move faster. I spotted the enemy's city, and started taking out factories.  
"Galm 1 to Galm 2, engage at will." I said.  
"Roger." Pixy said. The bombers began to drop bombs everywhere, it was insane. "I thought they were on a precision bombing mission..." Pixy mumbled.  
"They're just tossing bombs all over the place." PJ said.  
"No kidding. ACK!" I yelled, dodging one of their bombs. "Watch it!" I yelled.  
"Sorry about that, but you need to move." The bomber said as I took out a gas tank. Suddenly I got a message requesting help, but couldn't hear it over the sirens of the city below. I looked at my radar and pinpointed where they were and headed over there.  
"This is PJ. A number of burning areas just suddenly increased, there's something strange going on down there." PJ said. I listened over the radio, the Belkans setting fire to the city.  
"The Belkans are setting fire to their own..." Pixy said. I found the two enemies that were giving the allied tanks hell and took them out with ease. I began to take out most of all the enemy targets easily, although I couldn't see where I was going. The enemy began to say that Hoffnung has fallen to the allied forces, and it was easily told that we were about to win this. Soon enough we took out all the enemy targets with ease. I felt guilty for taking them all out. PJ yelled something over the radio, that we shouldn't be doing this. "Learn to accept it kid, this is war." Pixy said.  
"You expect me to believe that arson and indiscriminate bombing is war?" PJ yelled.  
"There's no mercy in war. It's a collision of powers." Pixy said.  
"Even war has a set of rules to follow!" PJ yelled.  
"We've detected an unknown craft on radar. The blip is barely visible. It may be a stealth." Eagle Eye said, breaking up the argument again. I spotted two of the targets, but one disappeared from my radar and sight. Did it get shot down? There were no flames. Suddenly it appeared again.  
"Yeah, these are stealth." I said, taking out the one that didn't have a chance to go out of sight. Suddenly there was a huge spot on the radar, blocking our signal. I spotted one jet that was jamming our radars and took it out, clearing the radar. I finished off the next one and sighed.  
"Damn them all..." Pixy muttered. The enemies blew up the city, ignoring the civilians. We returned to base with heavy hearts...

We found many sample weapons, before Belka could use them, so we were lucky. This war would be ending soon. We celebrated tonight in the bar, happy we could get through this. But Larry seemed sad about something again, but this time I didn't ask him. I just hope he's okay. After celebrating with a little wine, getting a little drunk, we returned back to our dorms. Larry followed me, and as I opened the door he put his hand on my shoulder. I turned around and smiled, "Yes?" I asked. He frowned and I stepped in, he closed the door behind him. I tilted my head a little and frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked. He sighed and sat down on my makeshift bed, and I sat beside him.  
"Is there really a reason to fight anymore...? You've got to think... Who is the hero and the villains anymore?" He asked. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him.  
"Larry... We're fighting for others to have a normal life and for us to have a normal life... Just think, people are sacrificing themselves to have a good life... And we're winning this war now." I said and kissed him on the cheek. "You can fight to keep the other people alive. And... So maybe you and I can get out of this and have a normal life. Larry, I love you, and I know you love me..." I said and he finally looked at me. His eyes were so sad, and I didn't ever want to see him that way. I kissed him gently, and he pulled away this time.  
"What's your name?" He asked me, touching my cheek.  
"H-" I started but then his radio came on.  
"Larry, get back to your room right now, you have thirty seconds! MOVE!" It yelled. I sighed and he quickly pressed his lips once more against mine, then quickly pulling away and standing up.  
"Goodnight." He said, then went out of my room.  
"Goodnight..." I whispered.

Chapter 12: The Stage of the Apocalypse

June 6th, 1995

Today we headed for Waldreich Mountains, assisting the allied ground troops. It didn't seem that hard of a task. But it felt so weird. Mostly because of the way Larry kissed me this morning. It was fierce, and he held me tightly against him, even if there were others around. They all now knew we were together, though. He kissed me like we were never going to see each other again. I hope that wasn't the case. "PJ, don't even think about talkin' to your girl over the radio." One of the Ustio squadron said.  
"I wouldn't do that during a job!" PJ said. I looked behind me to see that Pixy was lagging behind by a mile or two. I frowned, wondering what was wrong.  
"Crow Team, do you read me? Head for Waldreich to take out any remnant forces the Belkans could have placed out there." Eagle Eye said. "Galm 2, what's the problem? You're behind."  
"Don't worry, I'll catch up." Pixy said.  
"This is PJ from Crow Team. Galm 2, is there a problem with your craft?" PJ asked. Pixy sighed.  
"Nah... I'm just sad." Pixy said. I frowned a little.  
"Pix..." I whispered. He began to go off my radar, to the point where I couldn't see him anymore. It felt awkward again without him beside me.  
"Emergency transmission from Allied HQ. A Belkan bomber squadron equipped with nuclear weapons has taken off for Ustio." Eagle Eye said.  
"What?!" PJ said.  
"Enemy bombers are approaching this airspace. Galm Team, Crow Team, head to intercept." Eagle Eye said.  
"Crow 1, roger." Crow 1 said.  
"Galm 1, roger." I said.  
"Crow 2, moving to engage enemy." Crow 2 said.  
"I'll stop them." PJ said.  
"This war would end if they blew everything up." Pixy muttered, catching up to me quickly. It was quiet for a long moment until PJ frowned.  
"There's someone down there I have to protect." He said. "We can't let them use those nukes!"  
"Do whatever it takes to stop them." Eagle Eye said. "Prepare to engage enemy. Five miles remaining. Four miles remaining.  
"Galm 1 to Galm 2, engage freely in enemy combat!" I said.  
"Copy that." Pixy said and began to fly slowly, taking out enemies. This reminds me of our first mission...  
"There are too many enemies, AWACS, locate the enemy with the neuclear weapon." PJ said.  
"You'll have to shoot all of them down." Eagle Eye said.  
"All planes are down!" PJ yelled. "What the?!" Suddenly there was a flash, and my gauges went crazy. I screamed as my plane shook.  
"Cipher?!" Pixy yelled through my cracking radio. He growled.  
"This is Eagle Eye! All teams, damage report!"  
"This is Crow 3, negative! Unable to confirm the situation!" PJ yelled. I could barely hear them. My heart raced. What just happened?  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Crow 2 said.  
"Dammit, my gauges are malfunctioning!" Another one of ours said.  
"What was that light? Am I alright?" PJ said.  
"Larry, can you read me? Your fairy god mother's here, Cinderella." I heard someone say. My IFF confirmed it was Wizard 1. I knew he was part of this!  
"How can you say that after what just happened?!" Pixy yelled.  
"Haha, today is your lucky day, Larry. Like your birthday." Wizard 1 said.  
"And you're here to pull me off in a magical carriage, huh? To hell I guess..." Pixy muttered. "Buddy... I've found a reason to fight." He said, and all of a sudden he began to throw missile after missile at me, along with gunfire. I gasped and dodged his attacks.  
"Pixy, you bitch!!" I yelled. As he flew passed me, he looked at me a moment. I hope he'd remember the pain stricken face that I had at this time.  
"Galm 2, what are you doing?! That's not the enemy, cease fire!" Eagle Eye yelled. "Repeat, Galm 2, cease your fire at our unit at once!" He growled and Pixy continued to fire at me. Tear stricken, I fought back, but he began to retreat. "Warning! Enemy reinforcements detected!!" Eagle Eye yelled. This wasn't the time. Dammit!  
"Reinforcements?! From which squadron?!" PJ yelled.  
"Galm 2 is leaving the combat air space! Larry, what's going on?! Respond!" Eagle Eye yelled.  
"Larry!!!" I yelled and my plane began to dive. I pulled it back up, unable to control half of it. And then, another squadron began to come at us. I watched him go passed them and closed my eyes, opening them again. He disappeared.  
"Destroy enemy reinforcements!" Eagle Eye said. I growled and took out one with the last of my special weapons, then tailed another, taking it out easily.  
"Communications are still choppy. Is everyone still flying?" PJ asked.  
"Fuck no." I growled into the radio.  
"Galm 1... Is everything okay?" PJ asked. I ignored him and took out the next enemy. I took all of them out, with ease.  
"This is where we go our separate ways." Pixy said. My madness finally ceased and I returned to base. I barely made it back, to blinded by tears to know where I was going.

Back at base, they told us half of what happened, but they still didn't understand what happened to Pixy. They searched for him, thinking he was dead, but I made them call off the searches. I knew there was little hope, and I knew he was alive. Nine nuclear explosions were set off on Belka's soil... 12,000 people had died. I'd watched the huge mushroom clouds rise. That's what almost killed us all. Nine... I sat alone this time, and I couldn't help the millions of little tears flowing out of my eyes. Most of the people tried to comfort me, but I rejected them. Including Lizzy and my new friend, PJ... After the bar cleared out, I finally stood up and wiped the tears away. If this was how Larry wanted it, then fine. If he wants to kill more people, then be ready. Larry "Pixy" Foulke, Galm 2 of the Ustio Air Force's 6th Air Division, 66th Air Unit, will die at my hand.

Chapter 13: Lying in Deceit

June 13th, 1995

Today our orders were to go to north west Belka, and clear out remaining Belkan troops. Since I lost Pixy, PJ is going to be my wingman. "Ms. Raielle, are you okay?" Eagle Eye asked as I got into my plane.  
"Perfectly fine. Let's get this shit over with." I growled. PJ lifted off first, and I was quickly behind him. Today, as I looked up at my Eagle, sadness continued to overflow me. But I hid this with unbearable hatred. I sighed and put a note into my pocket from PJ, then felt something else. I took it out and examined it. Another note. I don't remember putting one in my pocket... I took it out and opened it, and a ring fell out on my lap. I frowned and began to read the letter,  
"Dear Cipher,  
I'm so sorry for leaving you... I'll be worrying about you every second. I can't help this, and all this madness has to stop... I'm part of an organization called 'The World With No Boundaries.' We plan on destroying the world's borders with a weapon called the V2 Cannon. I shouldn't be telling you any of this, but... I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone... I miss you. I'll see you again soon, sweetie.  
-Larry"  
I sighed and put the note back in my pocket, and put my ring on as we arrived at our destination.  
"Galm 1... This is PJ. I will now join you as Galm 2." PJ said. "I'll be flying under your command now. Give me orders at any time." He said, flying close. But I didn't feel safe anymore. He was my wingman, but... It just didn't feel the same. An Eagle with one red wing belonged with me. "It's an honor to fly as Galm's number 2." PJ said. I ignored him, not replying. He must have felt a little awkward. "And by the way, PJ stands for Patrick James. I like to play polo. You know, the game with the horses? ...Maybe we should get going now." He said, finishing quickly.  
"Maybe we should..." I muttered. Eagle Eye explained to us that a return line to refuel was at the west side of the operation air space. I don't care if I die.  
"It's too bad about Pixy." PJ said after a long pause. "I guess we won't be flying the skies together anymore..." He finished and I sighed.  
"Don't talk about Pixy." I said, my voice cracking.  
"Uh, sorry... Are you okay?" He asked. The sun glinted off my fingers just right, he could see something shine. "Oh..." He said. I accelerated for the enemy, looking below. The mountains seemed so peaceful... What a shame... Finally we caught up to at least five enemies, and I took four out all at once with ease. Then I shot at the next one, taking that out too.  
"Galm 1 to Crow 3, engage at will." I said.  
"Cipher, I'm Galm 2 now... Never mind, roger." He said. I don't care who he is, he'll never replace Pixy as my wingman. I began to take out all the enemies on the ground, one after the other, easily and quickly. Now, their deaths mean nothing to me. "I should be able to fly like Galm 1, without any unnecessary maneuvers." PJ said. Again, I took out three enemies all at once and killed the last one with a smaller missile. I began taking out mostly all the enemies, destroying their facility and everything else with it. The enemy didn't seem to panic, but this was our mission and I'll carry it out. PJ didn't seem to do much work. After destroying all the targets, we were again congratulated.  
"All targets have been eliminated! Not bad for a couple of rookies." Eagle Eye said. Tch, rookies...  
"Whew! All right." PJ said. I scowled. PJ didn't do crap.

Back at base, we were given our pay. We described about a giant hangar that was there, but I didn't find it important. I couldn't stand flying the Eagle anymore, so I decided to head out to get a new plane. I looked around, and eventually came across an Su-37 Terminator that I was quite interested in. It was in my budget so... I bought it. It was put out on the runway and the Eagle was put away with the Draken and Strike Flanker. Now, this story of mine would be full of little fillers until the big finale...

Chapter 14: The Final Overture

June 20th, 1995

"None could foresee that the history of the two could become one."

Belka keeps on resisting... Us mercenaries have to take out the remaining Belkans that refuse to go down. Again, I have to choose between three squadrons... I chose the Mars Strike Team, the one that will have the most pay considering I'm flat broke. I jumped into the Terminator and we were off, quickly arriving... "I wish I could clear the battlefield in the quickest way possible like Cipher. I'll try it out." PJ said.  
"Galm Team, destroy remaining forces." Eagle Eye said. Again, I was quiet. It's been so long since I've seen Pixy... I cried every night, wishing he'd come back. We were plugged into a radio broadcast, saying how everything would end today. I doubted that. I began to take out many of the targets, hit by a missile once. I wasn't on my game today.  
"How would Pixy think in this battle..." PJ said in between his rambling. I sighed.  
"You can't replace Pixy..." I muttered.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." PJ said quickly. I destroyed all enemies, and the war was ended. "This... This is no remnant resistance. This wars not over yet." PJ said as we returned back to base.

Back at base, I didn't celebrate. I drunk wine until I got drunk, alone in my small room. Eventually I collapsed and fell asleep... I was going to waste. And to think, this whole damn war is about underground resources...

Chapter 15: The Talon of Ruin

December 25th, 1995

A World With No Boundaries. They began to attack our base. I looked up at the sky, as they attacked our base. To be honest... I didn't care. As one gunshot came my way, I stood there, staring at it. Suddenly I was grabbed and pushed aside. "What the hell are you doing?!" PJ yelled, helping me up. He smacked me. "Just because Pixy is gone doesn't mean you have to go and kill yourself!! Get in your jet and let's GO!" PJ said. I sighed and walked inside the Terminator, looking overhead at the giant target called XB-0. It was a huge black ship... Ridiculous... I hope I die today. After a little while, I finally lifted off and took out an enemy while doing so. Everyone panicked, but ignored it. "Ground Zero... No signs of life..." PJ said. Our base was heavily damaged, and some of us were killed. I frowned, hoping Liz was okay. I ignored them over the radio, Eagle Eye and PJ rambling. Eventually we came up to the large target, and the two escorts beside it. The Sapin Air Force's Espada Team came out full speed at us. Our allies... I took out Espada 2, and Espada 1 began to panic already. I began to chase him, trying to take him down, but it was no use.  
"Galm 1 to Galm 2, attack the Espada... Take him out." I said, my voice seemed so drained of life.  
"Wilco." PJ said. Eventually, I managed to shoot the last Espada down considering PJ couldn't do it. Finally after taking out all the weapons and the engines on XB-0, I aimed for the cockpit. I will take it down... I got hit by a missile, then shot full of holes, but I was still going. Bullets bounced off the cockpit.


End file.
